Skinny Love
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: (n.) When two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they still show it.


**No, I didn't die, calm down. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to write about. Anyway, here's more Hannily. Since I saw the last one caused a good response.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Hanna's POV

Who wouldn't love her? I mean seriously, look at her, she's just so perfect, from head to toe, not a single flaw. I've never liked a girl this hard before, I mean yeah I had some girl crushes, that's normal but Emily is... different, she's so _her_. Just look at her, smiling all the time, the way she flicks her hair aside from her shoulder while talking. I notice all the little things she does when she talks, because I really pay attention to her. I'm not sure since when I've liked her, but I guess it's been a while now. Sometimes Spencer mocks me about how I always choose Emily for everything and how she always chooses me but what can I say? We're just inseparable. Speaking of Emily, she just entered through the doors looking gorgeous as always. I wonder how can she be so cheery in the morning when I see her talking to some friends from her swimming team. God, she's so pretty and I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Earth to Hanna!... Are you even listening to me?" Oh yeah, Aria is here leaning against her locker while I'm here pretending to listen to her, but oh well I guess I spaced out thinking about Emily, as usual.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just..." I trailed off not knowing what to say whilst looking at Emily. Wow can I be more obvious?. She stopped and went to this mural we have, where there are all the schedules for the activities the school have. Looking when is her next swim practice I guess? Aria turned to look what was making me so distracted.

"Were you gazing at Emily?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Oh no here comes the teasing. Not again.

"What? No. I-" the bell rang, saving me for whatever lame excuse I was about to say. Phew, that was pretty close.

"Sure, whatever, Hanna." she said and added a laugh at the end. She said goodbye and walked to her class. What was that about? Is it that obvious that I'm into Emily? _Of course it is _says that little voice in my head. I sigh and start walking to my next class.

* * *

Jesus how I hate math, when am I going to use any of this in my life? Let me tell you: Never. And the worst part is that Paige takes this same class with me. I feel like I shouldn't hate her this much, but I do. I mean she's the one that gets to kiss Emily whenever she wants and that single thought makes my blood boil. Sure, I guess I have to be happy for Emily because she's happy. But that doesn't make it any less painful. Sometimes when they argue and discuss, Emily's the one who ends up crying, and do you know who's the one that has to pick up the pieces? Yeah, that would be me. I'm so sick and tired of that, of seeing Emily get hurt by someone who won't treat her right. Because it hurts me too, to see her like that, so broken and fragile. If only she knew...

Was that the bell? Oh thank goodness. I gathered my stuff and started heading to my next class. History. I groan inwardly but then remembered that today we are going to watch a movie about the... Uh, I don't know, some historical thing. Which means practically no class, I smiled to myself. I sat at the last desk in the back so the teacher won't even recognize if I have my eyes open or not, since they turn all the lights off.

I was deep in my thoughts, when I felt someone sitting in the desk next to mine and the next thing I feel is soft familiar lips kissing my cheek quickly, too quickly for my liking. I turned and saw her staring at me.

"Hi there." Emily said and gave me that beautiful smile. Oh yeah, I knew that there was something I liked about this class. Or rather someone. And you know what the best part is? That it's just her and me. No Aria, no Spencer. I feel like I have her all to myself. It's not that I don't like hanging with my other best friends, it's just that I enjoy more being with only her then and now.

"Hi." I managed to get out. Before we get the chance to say anything else, the teacher entered the classroom and the lights were out. The movie was all set and ready to play. In the almost dark room, I leaned against Emily, and rested my head on her shoulder. Ah, yes this is what I call home. Her vanilla scented shampoo filled immediately my nostrils and made me smile to myself, I could stay like this forever. My right hand was resting more in her desk than in mine, and her hand was so close to mine that they almost touched. We're always like this, close to each other. As if we had the need to be touching in some way to feel each other's presence. We're always so affectionate with each other. And I can't complain. I just wish it would be slightly different, that instead of us do this as only best friends, it would be us being more than that. Anyway, I don't think she sees as more than a friend. But I'll never know if I don't try, right? That's why I stretched just a little more my hand and took hers in mine, linking our fingers. I felt her shift away from me and I feared the worst. I looked up at her.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered and tried to remove my hand ashamed, but her grasp became stronger.

"No, it's okay." That's all she answered just as low. I smiled a little and she smiled back. Before I put my head back where it was I could've sworn that in the dim light of the room I saw the tiniest of blush on her cheeks. Nah, maybe I was hallucinating, it's too good to be true. Besides, she's taken. But then again, why is her thumb caressing the back of my palm producing a burst of butterflies in my stomach? That's when I notice how perfect her fingers fit between mine.

* * *

Another thing I hate about math is when they leave you homework. And the worst part is that they expect you to do it. I groan loudly and close the book with unfinished exercises. Just when I closed it I heard a knock on the door. What the hell? Who could it be at this time of the night? I get up my bed and walk down the stairs. The knocking continued. Mother is not here, she's in some business trip again. Which means I can eat whatever I want from the fridge, yay. I got to the door and I was really surprised to see her here. Emily was leaning against my door frame, as if she couldn't support her own body. She looked like a mess. Her eyes looked like she'd been crying for a while but what astonished me the most was the smell of alcohol radiating from her.

"Emily? Oh God." I put her arm across my shoulders to help her walk and led her into the house. I managed to close the door with my foot and we started heading towards the stairs. This isn't the first time I've seen her drunk, but it's the first I've seen her _this _drunk. Why did she drink so much? Did she drive here? Doesn't she know how dangerous that is? But then again, she's drunk, I highly doubt she's really thinking this through. We got to my room after almost tripping over the stairs and I laid her on my bed. She's quiet, too quiet. It's so strange. I take off her shoes and jacket. I turned around and walked to my drawer. I take out an oversized t-shirt I use as a pyjama and put it on the bed.

What do I do now? Do I have to like dress herself? I turn and look at her, she looks like a lost child. I get closer to her and start to unbutton her jeans. I'm growing nervous. I'll just give her some water, put her to sleep and nothing weird will happen. I won't take advantage of her, she doesn't deserve it. When I'm pulling down her jeans, she suddenly reacts and her eyes widen.

"No! Paige, I told you I didn't want to!" she screams and starts kicking her legs, almost hitting me in the ribs. The fuck?

"Emily, shh, it's okay. It's me, Hanna." I say and run my fingers through her hair. That always works. What was that? She relaxes a little. I get on top of her, and straddle her between my legs, sitting her up. "Don't move." I take her shirt off and she was just about to panic again, but she looked at me, hazel eyes met blue ones and she relaxed, as if she realised it was me. I couldn't help my eyes to wander through her toned abdomen, God she's so sexy. Focus, Hanna. I grab the oversized t-shirt and put it on her. Then my hands went in the inside of the shirt, on her back, unclasping her bra. Thank goodness the shirt was black. I run my fingers through her hair one more time and look at her. She looks a little broken, did she break up with Paige? Did they argue again? I'll ask her in the morning. She yawns and I smiled a little at how adorable she looks. I get off the bed, gathered her clothes, folded them delicately and put them at the top of my drawer. I went to the kitchen to get her some water but by the time I got back, she was already sleeping. Her chest rising up and down at a peaceful rhythm. I sigh and put the glass on the nightstand beside her. I put away my books and prepare myself to sleep. I slip under the sheets and cover her in the sheets too. Jesus Emily, what happened to you? I swear if Paige hurt her one more time, I'm going to-

My thoughts were cut off by Emily shifting closer to me, she puts her arms around my waist, with closed eyes, and hugs me close to her, as if I was her teddy bear. I smiled and caressed her cheek. My heart fluttered when I hear her whisper something, it was so low that I almost thought she didn't say it. Almost.

"I love you , Hanna."

* * *

The morning before, I woke up thinking I was gonna be late for school, but then I remembered that it was a Saturday. Silly me. Wait a minute, what's that warm feeling? I open my eyes and face her sleeping form, just like last night. Last night, wow what a hell of a night. I still have to ask her a lot of questions but right now, I'll just enjoy the view. You know how some people say that they look pretty awful in the mornings? Well, I think that with Emily is just the opposite. She looks stunning, with her hair tousled, lips slightly parted, peaceful breathing, without the stress of the day and with her arms still on my waist. Oh yes, I could wake up like this every morning of my life till I die.

I'm pretty sure her mom doesn't know where her daughter is. That single thought made me escape from Emily's grasp without waking her up and go downstairs to the kitchen phone. I pick up the phone and dial the number I know by memory. I hate lying to Ms Fields but I have to. She sounds worried, like I expected her to sound but I reassured her that Emily passed by to do some homework and that we finished so late, she decided to sleep the night and forgot to call her mother. Hey, that was a good one. Ms Fields believed it and we said our goodbyes. I went up to my room again to find that Emily was already awake and looked confused. She was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Why am I here? Did we have a sleepover?" she asked, looking up at me. I got closer and sat down next to her.

"Something like that." I replied, organizing my thoughts.

"What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she gave me another confused look and then looked at what she was wearing. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything... unusual." I said before she could ask. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Then why-

"You came here last night drunk." I cut her off. "I don't know why but you were acting weird, when I was trying to take off your jeans to put you to sleep, you freaked out and screamed something like 'no paige, I told you I didn't want to', Emily, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked and put my hand atop hers. I didn't tell her about the 'i love you' thing. One thing at a time. She sighed and ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"I broke up with her." she said after a couple of minutes of silence. Can it be true? I hold back a smile and looked at her with supportive eyes, like telling her to go on. "She wanted us to step to the 'next level' and make our relationship more physical, but I kept telling her that I was not ready. She wouldn't listen though. I really can't remember anything about last night, but I know we're done." The whole time she was looking at the floor. I took her by the chin and made her look up.

"I would never do something like that to you." I whispered, like I just wanted her to hear that. She smiled a little and nodded.

"I know." I opened my arms and she didn't hesitate. We held each other for a long time. After a few seconds, I felt her sobbing silently in my neck. Oh, Emily, please don't cry. I rubbed my hand across her back, trying to soothe her. She backed away and looked at me with watery eyes and a few tears on her cheeks. "And you what's the funny part? That wasn't even the main reason we broke up." I looked at her with surprise in my eyes.

"It wasn't? Then why?" I asked, not being able to hold my curiosity back.

"Because of you."


End file.
